State of Vulva
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Ficlet based on Gillian's tweet of Scully reading Dr. Jean Milburn's book, State of Vulva
1. State of UST

She should've been writing up her report while Mulder was out, but she had purchased a book yesterday and wasn't able to put it down. Having read half of it the night before, she had tucked it in her purse at the last minute on her way out the door this morning, hoping maybe to steal away some reading time on her lunch. Mulder had told her when she got in that he was meeting with Chuck Burks and would be gone most of the morning, so she was going to take advantage of her alone time.

Scully waited until she heard the elevator ding and then poked her head out of the office door to make sure he had gone. She did not want him to catch her reading this book; he would mercilessly tease her and the rate of sexual innuendos would skyrocket. It's not like it was porn or some cheesy romance novel, it was a feminist work that focused on the power of a woman's sexuality, _State of Vulva._ The cover had an illustration of a woman's body, legs spread, with a flower positioned over her sex.

It was funny, full of information with science backing up many of the theories, and fiercely feminist. Reading it gave her a freeing feeling, and she felt very connected to the author, Dr. Jean Milburn. The way she wrote was not too technical but added that aspect in the necessary ways. Scully felt she got a sense of her personality as she injected unabashed humor into the subject matter.

She was so deep into Chapter 12: My Yoni, Myself, that she didn't hear Mulder return early. Scully nearly jumped three feet off the chair when he cheekily said from the doorway, "And what is the state of your vulva, Scully?"

"Jesus Christ! Mulder! Goddamn it!" she exclaimed, her heart racing from being startled and also totally mortified.

He stepped toward her, peering closely at the cover of the book that she was now trying to nonchalantly conceal with her hands. "If you want, you can hide your "anatomy" book in the drawer with all those videos that aren't mine."

She was still breathing fast from the scare but knew she had to shut this down as quickly as possible. "It's not porn, Mulder, it's informative. All women should have knowledge of their bodies," she said as calmly as she could, realizing that she was just digging herself deeper into this humiliating hole. As a little jab back at him, she added under her breath, "Men should, too."

Mulder grabbed the book from her. "Really? Can I read it after you?"

If he didn't say it with such a taunting tone she might've agreed to lend it to him, but he was only saying it to goad her. "No," she said sternly, grabbing it back.

"You're right," he said, affecting a lofty voice, "I probably don't need to read it."

Scully trained her eyes on him. "And why is that, Mulder?"

He shrugged. "I've never had any complaints."

"That you know of." She wasn't sure why she was playing along now.

"Oh Scully, you wound me," Mulder mock wailed, clutching his chest. "I have no doubt that the feedback I've gotten in that department has been nothing less than truthful."

"Forgive me for being skeptical, but the truth is definitely in here," Scully said, pointing to the book, "not in some woman who has mastered the art of faking it."

"Nice try, I've seen that episode of _Seinfeld."_

Scully chuckled. "Good, then you know it's highly plausible that the women you've been with have faked orgasm."

This threw him off his game completely. Dana Scully just said "orgasm." He was going to end up the butt of this line of joking if he didn't quit while he was ahead. Mulder shifted his feet, hoping that the tightening of his pants was not evident.

She noticed his hesitation. Did she take it too far? She didn't mean to actually offend him. "I'm sure not all, though, Mulder." Having imagined his sexual prowess in her fantasies more times than she could count, she presumed that he did excel in this area. _Great,_ she thought, _my brain just had to go there, didn't it? You want to know the state of my vulva, Mulder? Well, it's wet._

Before he could think of a witty comeback, the words flew out of his mouth, "Have you had to fake it a lot?" Her face turned pink. He made her blush! She probably matched him because his cheeks were burning.

"I, uh, I have on occasion…" She wasn't about to go into detail about it, so she turned the focus back on the book. "There's actually a chapter on that, on how women should stop faking and vocalize their needs and what isn't working for them."

Mulder cleared his throat. "That ...that sounds like good advice."

Scully looked at him, somewhat dazed. He seemed to be as well. The air in the room was heavy now; the conversation had taken a turn from harmless ribbing to something else entirely. She licked her lips. "Yeah, I'll have to try it...the next time I, uh…" _Do not finish that sentence, Dana!_ she warned herself. _Oh god, but it would be worse if he did, huh?_ Scully silently pleaded with him not to.

Neither of them had the chance to find out if he would because the phone rang and put a halt to this risky exchange. Mulder answered it and Scully stood up to put her book back into her purse. Skinner was calling to move their meeting up; they would both have to hurry and write those reports. Thankful for the distraction, they got to work, hoping that things said in that loaded discourse would be forgotten by the other, hoping to forget it themselves so they could continue denying their feelings for each other.


	2. State of RST

Mulder answered the unexpected knock on his door. It was Friday evening—he had gotten home from work not fifteen minutes ago, it couldn't be Scully, he had just seen her, but he didn't really get any other visitors besides her.

He was still happy to see her standing on his doorstep—elated, in fact. He had spent the whole week with her and it had been laden with sexual tension after he had caught her reading that sex education book, and as frustrating as it could be to constantly see what you cannot have, he was grateful for every second that he got to spend with her. One could never have too much Scully.

"Hey! Miss me?"

Scully quirked her brow and tried to hide a smile. "I stopped by the lab on my way out and they had that report you wanted ready. Thought I'd bring it over."

Mulder stepped aside and ushered her in. "You didn't have to do that, Scully. It could've waited until Monday."

She shrugged. "I saw you take the file home. I knew you'd be working on it."

"You're right. Thank you. This will help," he said, holding up the folder she had handed to him. "Want to stay for a beer?"

"Sure." She took her coat off and Mulder went into the kitchen. Something on his coffee table made her stop dead in her tracks. She started when Mulder came up behind her, offering a bottle of Shiner Bock.

"Why so jumpy?"

"Mulder..?"

He followed her gaze to the two books on the table and his whole body instantly went hot. _Fuck. Shit._ He should've thought to hide them before he answered the door.

"Why..?"

"Uh, what you said interested me, about the book. It sounded ...interesting." _Good save, idiot._ "You know I'm always looking for book recommendations." He had never asked for a book recommendation in his life. Hopefully, she wouldn't call him out on it.

"Mulder, I doubt you've ever asked for a book recommendation in your life."

_Oof, called the fuck out._ "Tell that to my book club," he joked, sheepishly.

"Swapping conspiracy theories with the Gunmen isn't a book club."

"No?" said Mulder, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "We can start one, then. Me and you. We already have our first book." He picked up his copy of _State of Vulva_ and held it up, flashing what he hoped was a charming smile that would get him out of this hellish situation he had created for himself. "Did you finish it?"

Scully nodded, apprehensive about going forward with the conversation but not liking her other options which were to bluntly and transparently change the subject or try to make a hasty albeit awkward exit. "Did you?"

"I did. I enjoyed it, very informative. And I'm about halfway through this one." He motioned toward the other book on the table, _Pillow Talk,_ also written by Dr. Jean Milburn along with her husband, Remi.

Scully bent down to pick it up. "I saw this at the bookstore, but he kinda skeeved me out," she said pointing to Remi lying next to Jean on the cover.

"I can see that, yeah. Her insights are far more astute and entertaining than his."

"And this one is about relationships…"

"Right…"

They were standing awfully close to one another, each holding a sex book, which made perfect stand-ins to the elephant in the room.

"Is it any good?" Scully asked, chancing a glance at him.

"Oh yeah," said Mulder. He set the book and his beer down, then took _Pillow Talk_ from her and leafed through the pages. "There's a section on trust ...here it is." Scully leaned into him to see what he was showing her. He indicated a paragraph with his finger that described what trust between partners should look like. Mulder gave her time to read it then said, "That's us, Scully."

She became very aware of her heart beating in her chest and the heat rising up her neck. "Except we're not sexual partners," she said, faintly—and anyone with ears could've heard the profound disappointment in her voice at that fact.

Mulder had ears and, yep, he heard it—he felt it in his bones because he shared that same disappointment. "No, we're not," he affirmed, sadly.

"Too bad," Scully sighed.

Mulder whipped his head to look at her. "What?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a step back. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, she was just thinking it. _Shit. Fuck._ "It's, uh, too bad because apparently…" she waved her hand at the book, hoping he knew what she meant with this erratic explanation and gesture. Scully really hoped that if he did know what she meant he would have mercy on her and summarily drop it.

"We could put it to the test," suggested Mulder, tentatively. He felt he now knew that she wanted him the same way that he wanted her, but she seemed to not pick up on his side of it. Or she was stubborn. That was probably it. _She is so damned stubborn,_ he thought_._ Mulder smiled as he watched her panic behind her stoic facade.

Scully scoffed trying to appear unfazed, but inside she was an anxious mess. "That's not a reason for us to have sex, Mulder."

"It's not my reason." He placed the book down on the table and moved closer to her. "My reason is that I'm in love with you."

"Wha-?" The clipped word came out on an exhale as all the oxygen felt like it was suddenly sucked out of her lungs. "Mmuh-" She wanted to give him a chance to take it back, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, crashing their lips together.

She let herself indulge in the kiss for a while—a long while—before breaking it to find her bearings. Placing the hand still holding the beer at his chest, Scully put an arm's length of distance between them. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, we could just keep kissing."

Her eyes flitted up to meet his—he was practically beaming at her; his face was flushed, he had on a goofy smile, and his beautiful hazel eyes were filled with affection and darkened with lust. This would definitely continue, she just needed a moment—coming to the realization that the man she'd been in love with for years was in love with her, too, required a celebratory pause. Scully grinned back at him. "I knew you'd be a good kisser."

His smile grew even wider, then he took the bottle from her and set it next to his abandoned one on the table, taking her hand to guide her down to sit on the couch with him. "Actually, Dr. Jean says that there are no bad kissers. Bad kissing is a sign of a poor connection between two people."

"Ah," said Scully, crawling into his lap and straddling him, his arms already opened to receive her. "Dr. Jean is very wise."

Mulder hummed his agreement and ran his hands up and down her back. "She'd have to be to finally get us two numbskulls together."

Scully chuckled. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up, lying here with a mess in my pants."

She laughingly purred and grinded her hips into him. Mulder was hard beneath her—moisture seeped into her panties. "Enough talking," she whispered, placing a slender digit to his lips.

"But there's a whole chapter on dirty talking," he mumbled around her finger.

"Oh, in that case, please share the fruits of this new-found knowledge." She moved her hands around him and played with the hair at the base of his neck, continuing to rock against him.

"It's kind of like the kissing thing," he said, throatily as he grew more and more aroused, "everyone is into dirty talking if it's with the right person."

"Makes sense," said Scully, peppering his forehead, his cheeks, and chin with light kisses.

"And using dirty words isn't necessary, although it can certainly heighten the effect. Just saying something simple like 'Touch me' or 'I want to be inside you' can work just as well."

Scully whimpered. Yes, those worked quite well—she would give it a try. "Touch me."

He pushed air past his lips slowly in an attempt to temper his raging libido. Dana Katherine Scully was giving him permission to touch her in ways that he had only fantasized about. "Where do you want me to touch you, Scully?"

"Oh god, everywhere," Scully moaned. She sat back a little and started to unbutton her blouse. "But you can start here." And with that she peeled her shirt back and off her shoulders, revealing a white satin bra and the most enticing swell of cleavage. The white silky fabric and her smooth, pale skin made her bust look like it was sculpted from the finest marble by divine hands.

He cupped her gingerly, still in awe that he was allowed to do it, then squeezed and caressed her more firmly as she pushed her chest into his hands. "Scully" came out in a reverential whisper.

She let him take his time, but her need to have his hands on her skin, on her bare breasts, was escalating. He either read her mind or had the same need because he snuck around her back and unclasped her bra, gasping as the cups fell away and he could view her tits in all their naked glory.

Mulder proceeded to fondle her the same way he had when she was covered, starting slow and gentle, then rougher when she expressed as much with the sweetest little mewling sounds. He licked along their downward slope, sucked the tender flesh of her outer curves, and captured a pert nipple, softly, in his teeth. She hissed loudly at that last part, her fingers gripping his hair at the scalp, holding his face tightly to her chest. He paused in between them before moving to the other, nuzzling his face into the warm, perfume-scented valley. "God, Scully, your tits are perfect," he groaned, his praise muffled against her skin.

Her giggling response was halted when he sucked the other nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. "Uuhngh!"

His large hands spanned her back, holding her now squirming petite body. He kept up his attention on her breast, but it was difficult because the corners of his lips kept trying to form a smile—_this is fucking heaven,_ his brain exclaimed.

Scully was quickly coming undone. Mulder proved to be very talented with his mouth as she had expected him to be. If he made her feel this good by sucking on her tits, just imagine the heights of pleasure he could bring her to by going down on her. She felt a new flood of moisture between her legs.

Again, it was as if he read her mind, or the need to taste her had become too great. Mulder kissed his way up her neck as he scrunched her skirt up more around her waist. His fingers found their way to her sodden sex and he grumbled, "Damn pantyhose."

Scully scooted off his lap and laid down on the sofa beside him, putting one foot on the floor, spreading her legs for him. "Rip them ...with your teeth," she dared him.

His eyes lit up at her playful challenge and he positioned himself in the hot juncture between her thighs. He could smell her arousal and he was as good as salivating now, knowing what was to come. (Pun intended.) He bit down on the gauzy material and pinched it with his fingers. Adding a growl to the motion he tore a nice, big hole in the pesky fabric which resulted in an accompanying and satisfying ripping sound. Scully happily squealed—she had never before made such a noise.

One barrier down, Mulder still had to contend with her underwear which he was thrilled, for some reason, to find that they matched her bra. His Scully was so put together and sophisticated—he should've expected nothing less. There was no time for dealing with torn scraps of nylon in order to slide her panties down—he needed his mouth on her right this second—so he pulled it aside and leaned in to have his very first taste of his pretty little partner's pretty little pussy. He hesitated, hovering so close to her that he could feel her heat on his face. "No faking," he warned.

Her lust-ridden brain didn't understand what he meant at first, then she connected the dots to their conversation earlier in the week. "I won't have to fake it with you. I know it. Not ever."

Mulder grinned widely at her and she smiled back, watching as his lips pressed against her sensitive sex with excruciating tenderness. Her head fell back as he repeated these light, whispering kisses all along her slit and inner thighs. "Oh my god," she said breathlessly.

Then his tongue entered her and she nearly shattered. He hadn't even touched her clit yet and her body was already shaking with pre-orgasmic tremors. Mulder sensed this, so he made slower strokes inside her, creating an exquisite build-up. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna ...come ...come so hard ….Mmmulderrr." He slid his three middle fingers into her and pumped them as he moved up to lick her clit. "Yesyesyesyessss," she chanted as her climax crested. He curled his fingers at the same time sucking her plump bundle of nerves between his lips, and it sent her over the edge, into space, into euphoric oblivion.

She came back to him, slowly blinking her eyes open, the stars fading, replaced by his face sporting a proud grin. "Wow."

"That's what I was going to say," laughed Scully.

"I want to make you do that again."

"Aren't you ambitious," she said, reaching down between them to palm his erection with her hand. He was still fully clothed and that needed to change. Now. "Get naked, G-man."

Mulder immediately complied, standing up and ridding himself of his work shirt and trousers. Scully was doing the same, unzipping her bunched up skirt, peeling off the ruined hose, and adding her satin panties to the growing pile of their discarded clothing. Mulder shimmied his boxer briefs off and they both took a moment to admire each other's nude bodies.

He stood in stunned silence, her beauty taking his breath away, and then feeling faint when she dropped to her knees in front of him. She cupped his balls with one hand and stroked his stiff length with the other, all seven inches of hot, silky steel. Scully licked her lips and looked up at him—he had his eyes squeezed shut already like he was bracing for impact. "Mulder," she purred.

"Hm?"

"Watch me."

He let out a strained groan—she was doing wonders just with her hands. "I don't know if I can handle it," he said, but he peeked down at her anyway. Her pink lips circled his moistened tip and he saw his dick disappear into her mouth. "Oh fuck," rasped Mulder. He held the eye contact for a little longer, but when she started bobbing her head, taking him deeper each time, he had to look away.

Scully hummed as his cock slid to the back of her throat. He was big and thick and she loved the feeling of him in her mouth, her lips running along the ridges and veins. She clenched her thighs together as thoughts of him inside her, stretching her, filling her aching pussy, danced in her mind. She wanted to suck him off until he came, have his cum shoot down her throat, but she also wanted to ride him, have them face to face so they could climb to ecstasy together, as one.

They were so in sync—just as she had been thinking that Mulder pulled his hips back, his cock releasing from her lips with a pop. "We have time for all of it," he said in response to the adorable pout she had on her face. "I need to be inside you." He sat on the sofa, his impressive member standing tall in his lap, wet and glistening with her saliva. "Get over here, Scully."

"How did you know I wanted to be on top?" she asked as she straddled him, rubbing herself along his shaft.

"A good partner pays attention and anticipates their lover's needs," Mulder said, loosely quoting Dr. Jean. "Although I'm not sure how I managed, I think my brain left me there for a second."

Scully smiled slyly and rose up on her knees, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance. She teased them both by grazing her slick folds with his head, his hands firmly on her hips. They locked eyes and she sunk down on him—they held like that, neither of them breathing, taking in the gravity of the moment of being so completely joined.

Sharing an exhale as if they were one body now, they started to move; Scully rocking and bouncing and Mulder thrusting up into her, all of it perfectly timed. The slapping of skin on skin sounded loudly in the room, underscored with their harsh, heavy breaths.

Mulder was nearing release and Scully could see him holding back for her. "I'm close," she told him.

He snuck his hand between them and found her clit. "Come for me, Scully," he commanded while rubbing fast circles against her.

"Oh god!" she cried out, followed by something unintelligible and a high-pitched moan.

He felt her walls clamp down around him, her pussy became so tight; she was squeezing him with these intense ripples of pleasure, and he exploded. Mulder came with a ragged shout, gasping for air as his orgasm sustained, her hot, wet cunt milking every last drop from him.

Scully slumped against him, spent. Once Mulder caught his breath, he moved them to lie on the length of the couch, still hugging each other, his softening cock still inside her. He wrapped a leg over her hip and she hummed contentedly. "I'll say it this time: 'Wow.'"

"Wow indeed."

"Thank you, Dr. Jean," Scully said into the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. "We sure put her advice to good use, huh?" He felt her nod her head in agreement.

"You owe me a blow job, Mulder."

"_I_ owe _you_ a blow job?"

"Yeah," she murmured almost sleepily which was in strange contrast to what she said next, "I want you to come in mouth." She felt his flaccid dick twitch inside her and she smiled.

"I think I can repay you sooner rather than later." He was already becoming aroused again. _Good god, the power of this woman._ "And I have some other tips and tricks to try from that book."

"Oh yeah? What else did you learn?"

"Did you know there is such a thing as scrotal anxiety?"

Scully lifted her head. "What?!"

Mulder laughed. "I don't know why that was the first thing that came to my mind." She erupted into giggles, shaking with laughter in his arms, and he squeezed her tighter—a thought from earlier repeating itself, _this is fucking heaven._


	3. State of Play

They barely made it there in time. Their meeting with Skinner had gone long and Mulder had broken many traffic laws on their way across town. A parking space auspiciously opened up right in front of the bookstore just as they pulled up. Scully tucked their books inside her jacket so they wouldn't get wet from the steady drizzle outside.

"The book signing?" Mulder asked the first clerk they saw.

"All the way in the back," she said. "I think she's still here."

Mulder and Scully let out a synchronized sigh of relief as they joined the tail end of the queue. Someone with a clipboard came up to them and asked for their vouchers. Mulder took his phone out of his pocket and found the email with the electronic ticket. "Thank you," she said, marking his name off on a list, and handed him the book, _Bringing Up Men_ by Dr. Jean F. Milburn.

Scully leaned into Mulder as he flipped through the pages. "Hm. This looks like it will actually be pretty useful with our unique little family unit, huh?" he said, pointing to the beginning paragraph of a chapter titled "Boundaries." Scully murmured her agreement and read further—her interest piqued so much that she was ready to dive into it right now.

They moved forward with the line and peered around the person in front of them. "She's tiny," Scully remarked.

"You're tiny," joked Mulder.

She swatted playfully at him. "Not many people could pull off that hairstyle, but it looks great on her," said Scully, admiring Jean's chic, short-cropped, white-blonde locks which looked windswept in an impossibly cool way.

"You could pull it off, Scully." She shook her head dubiously—the ends of her own recently chopped hair grazing the tops of her shoulders.

They were next and also the last; the woman before them didn't chat, got her book signed, thanked the author and left.

"Hello!" Jean said brightly as Mulder and Scully approached. They both said hello back and Mulder set down her newest book in front of her. She turned to the title page and scrawled a loopy signature.

"Can you sign these, too?" asked Scully, holding up three more books. She had both her and Mulder's copies of _State of Vulva_ as well as _Pillow Talk._

"We're big fans," quipped Mulder.

"I see that," she said amusedly. "Be happy to."

Scully put them down on the table. "Thank you."

The two _State of Vulvas_ were on the top; Jean signed them and then tsked lightly when she saw _Pillow Talk_ with herself and her ex-husband on the cover. "We've since been divorced," she said, gesturing at it. "Please don't let that affect your judgment on my advice."

"Oh, no, not at all," said Scully.

"He broke the very important element of trust."

"Actually we thought he looked a bit skeevy," disclosed Mulder and Jean let out a breezy cackle.

"You're right about that!"

"The bit about trust," continued Mulder. "That's what got us together." He motioned at himself and Scully with a jerk of his thumb.

"Oh! I'll have to add matchmaker to my CV." She closed the last book and pushed the pile towards them.

Mulder saw Scully's slight quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. "It's like a resume," he explained. Jean looked between them and smiled, noticing how well he was able to read his partner.

"Curriculum Vitae," added Jean. "'The course of my life' in loose Latin. Do you have relations there?"

"I went to Oxford."

"Ah."

A woman approached them, excusing her interruption. "Dr. Milburn, we're all finished here," she said. "May I call you a taxi?"

"Oh no, I'm just staying down the street."

"I can have someone escort you back."

"Not necessary," she said, waving her off. "Maybe my new friends here will walk with me."

They stopped to have a drink in the bar at Jean's hotel. Conversation came easily between the three of them.

"What is it that you do?"

"We're agents with the FBI."

"Oh? My sister is a detective, a detective sergeant-something or other, at the Met. Gruesome work." She took a sip of her pinot grigio.

"Yeah, it can be," Scully said.

"Scully is actually a medical doctor, too,"

"Well, aren't you two the smart pair. Oxford-educated," Jean cooed, motioning at Mulder then at Scully. "Brainy MD."

They both blushed, although Scully's fair skin was the only one visibly showing it; she fiddled with the stem of her glass.

"Any kids?"

"Uh…" Mulder and Scully looked at each other. How much should they explain about their half-alien son who had just come back into their lives?

"Yes," said Scully, finally. "Jackson is seventeen."

"Oh, fancy that! My Otis is, too," Jean said. "I hope the book is helpful for you. I wrote the bloody thing and I still struggle as a parent."

"It is a challenge," agreed Scully, thinking of the emotional rollercoaster they've been on for the last month since Jackson had come to live with them.

"Someone I know described his teenage daughters as angels turned evil, into demons from Hell," chuckled Jean.

"I think we're more equipped to handle the demons, actually," Mulder said, half-joking. "So we'll take all the advice we can get."

"You're funny," Jean stated like it was a fact. "That helps."

"With parenting?" asked Mulder.

"Well, yes, but also threeways. It's been ages since I've had one."

Mulder and Scully stared back at her, equally perplexed. "A what?" Scully managed.

"A threeway," said Jean, pointing at each of them and landing on herself. "That's what this is leading to, no?"

"Uh, we hadn't… uh," fumbled Mulder; he was at a loss.

"Threeways can be quite educational," Jean said airily, not in an effort to persuade them, just merely to share her knowledge. "It gives one the rare opportunity to watch and participate in giving someone pleasure."

"You would? With us?" Scully was completely caught off guard but found that a part of her was open to the idea.

"Look at you. Of course."

Mulder and Scully turned to each other and Jean watched as they communicated silently. She felt she could just make out the conversation they were having with their eyes. Scully gave Mulder a suggestive quirk of her brow and he responded by pursing a grin into his lips. "I mean, who better to have your first threesome with than a sex therapist," he bantered, accompanied by Scully's approving shrug.

"Fabulous!" cheered Jean. She knocked back the last bit of her wine. Her eyes twinkled at them, actually twinkled, not from an effect of the lighting, but from her infectious charm. "Shall we?"

Mulder's humor came in handy for the initial awkwardness. Well, the awkwardness on their part; Jean was perfectly comfortable. Scully's sexiness was also a helpful factor. Jean, being the expert, clinically as well as her occasional, recreational participation in the act when she was younger, took charge of things.

She had the two of them start it off so she could assess her approach. From the looks of it, this would be an intensely erotic experience—the sexual energy they had between them was off the charts.

Mulder had begun by taking Scully's face tenderly in his hands and not quite kissing her but rather softly brushing his lips across hers. He did it until he could feel her become impatient and then pressed more firmly against her and opened his mouth to allow her eager tongue entrance. Slow, and sensual, and anything but chaste, turned to ravenous, wet kissing—tongues heavy, sliding around each other, exploring the familiar terrain with an uncharted heat fueling their fire.

Scully peeked open one eye to see if Jean was watching them. She was. Intently. Laser-focused on Mulder making out with her in the dim light of a hotel room. Scully felt a tingling surge in her stomach. She had never thought of herself as having a voyeuristic kink before but she found that she liked being watched, she found this out immediately with one glance to the woman looking on. This led her brain to switch their positions and more warmth flooded her core. She wanted to watch, too.

Mulder's hands were roaming now, down her arms to her waist where he untucked her blouse from her high-waisted slacks. The top slid off and down to the floor, joined shortly thereafter by her bra. Mulder heard a soft hum of approval as her breasts were exposed; it came from the onlooker, not Scully, but she did make a sound, a tender whimper, when he found her nipples and rolled them between his fingers.

They continued to kiss and touch as Scully began disrobing Mulder in return, both acutely aware of their private audience of one. Jean made another approbative gasp when Mulder's erect dick sprung from his boxers as Scully pushed them down his thighs. Her extensive knowledge of genitalia made her a good judge of it and she classified him as larger than average in both length and girth. And considering she was similarly petite in size like Scully, she imagined that he would fill and stretch her with maximum stimulation. No matter how clinical her thoughts were, Jean's manner was anything but—she exuded raw, fierce passion in every sexual encounter. Mulder and Scully could feel it even though she hadn't joined them yet.

When she did, though, Scully was overwhelmed by it, the feeling of being pulled under, caught in the crosscurrent eddying of two lovers and their arousing caress. Jean was now at her back, naked like they were having shed her stylish maroon romper, her breasts pressed against her just under her shoulder blades. Mulder was still kissing her, sucking her tongue into his mouth. His hand dropped from her tit and he brushed the back of his fingers down her torso then cupped her warm sex as Scully was further sandwiched between him and a sexy third party.

Jean's hand mirrored his movements, traipsing along Scully's spine, her index finger teasing the crack of Scully's ass then settling over Mulder's hand. It was the first touch between him and Jean, and it took Mulder by surprise even as he was expecting it. She rubbed his hand like she was comforting him and then guided a single digit to penetrate his partner. Scully's breath hitched at the gentle intrusion, and she moaned when Jean added her own finger inside her. They fucked her together—in tandem—moving as if one hand was doing the pleasuring, but Scully knew it was two; one belonging to Mulder whose touch she was well-acquainted with, and the other to someone new, someone exciting—a woman, the first woman to touch her intimately, but not the first woman she had imagined doing this to her.

Scully had long since fantasized about being with a woman, but the opportunity had never arisen, or it had and she had been too afraid to act on it. She had always been aware, however tangential the notion, of her own bisexuality—Jean's touch simply yet profoundly confirmed it in this moment.

The pleasure began to envelop her; two hot, sweaty bodies sliding against the front of her and the back of her, fingers pumping in and out of her depth. Scully felt like she was about to burst into flames and become nothing but a pile of ash at their feet. Her breathing was coming out in harsh labored bursts and she rocked her pelvis against their hands. She felt Jean's soft lips graze her shoulder, then her tongue, and then a nip at her skin with her teeth, followed by a seductive and encouraging whisper, "That's it, darling. Come for us."

This being somewhat educational in nature and Scully always being the dutiful student, she obeyed Jean's command and came with an orgasm so intense it was as if it knocked the wind out of her. She still managed to cry out though; a loud shriek, almost a scream, ripped from her throat.

After her last shudder, Jean and Mulder gingerly laid her down on the bed. Jean put her hand up to Mulder in a gesture meant for him to stay where he was, then she crawled up, lying next to Scully. She made a come hither motion with her finger and said, "Show me what she likes. On my body. Show me where she likes to be touched."

Two beautiful women laid before him, nude; one, his lover across decades, with a dewy, post-coital flush on her pale skin, and the second, inviting him to touch her as his soulmate watched on. Mulder's cock, which was insanely hard right now, twitched and filled with even more blood, so much so that fainting was a real possibility.

Jean wanted Mulder to map Scully's erogenous zones on her own body, a tactile lesson from which they could all learn. However, this was a subject where Mulder was the expert, even more than Scully, he thought. Over their many years together, he had detailed every spot on his partner, his eidetic memory serving him well as he made mental note of her response to every form of contact. Indicating this on someone else's body caused a unique sensation, though, both familiar and foreign, leading Mulder to stand confidently at the edge of a strange frontier.

He started with the fairly universal spot behind the earlobes. Straddling Jean's stomach, he leaned down and licked behind her right ear and then tongued the soft crevice at the left one. Scully turned on her side so she could see everything, including the drop of pre-cum that dripped from the tip of Mulder's cock and landed between Jean's tits.

Mulder dropped down to his forearms on either side of Jean's face and his fingertips combed through her hair, deeply kneading. Jean moaned her endorsement of this oft-neglected area, and Scully moaned, too, knowing how amazing it felt when Mulder scraped at her scalp; it often gave her a lightheaded feeling. "The scalp is littered with nerve endings," Jean explained, mewling this bit of information which in no way diminished the sexiness of the situation. "Hair pulling works as well," she added, and Mulder demonstrated by tugging a gripful of her snow white strands. Jean bit her lip and whimpered as if in testimony. "Yes, just like that," she said breathlessly.

Next was her chest, an obvious body part for sexual stimulation, but aside from the assumed attention to the sensitive tips of her breasts, Mulder informed Jean through his fingertips that Scully loved to have the outer curves of her tits touched. He lightly traced the soft roundness of Jean's breasts, slightly flattened from gravity, then he did it again with his tongue. "Ahh," Jean exhaled, this one surprising her, but pleasingly so. He made a pass over her nipples, pinching them between the web of his fingers. Since it was, incontestably, an erogenous zone for almost anyone, he hadn't intended to spend that much time there, but the way they pebbled into tight, rosy nubs gave reason for his mouth to take a quick detour. He circled his tongue around her areola and then sucked the nipple between his lips, causing Jean to arch her back enticingly. Scully licked her lips. She wanted to suck on Jean's perfect tits, too, and she debated on whether or not she should just go for it in the midst of this show and tell part of the lesson.

Scully decided to wait but promised herself she wouldn't end the night without her own taste and feel of Jean's nipples underneath her tongue. As Mulder moved on, Scully shivered as if she was suddenly missing the wet warmth of his mouth on her own breasts. Mulder took one of Jean's wrists and placed light kisses along the inside and then did the same to the other. Scully was responsive there and maybe Jean was also because a rash of goosebumps covered her arms. Whether it was the thin skin or the location of a pulse point, this spot was highly sensitive. Mulder would sometimes rub his thumb over her inner wrist suggestively as they sat quietly eating dinner or watching TV to let her know he was in the mood. That he included this in his body charting made the insides of her stomach flutter, it seemed more personal than the others for some reason, and in sharing it with Jean, he was putting their trust in her. And since she trusted him, she trusted his decision to share this small, romantic gesture with her. Additionally, wrists were where handcuffs went, and they did enjoy quite a bit of bondage play together. Jean had smirked like she knew this as soon as Mulder wrapped his fingers around her delicate wrists.

Even more personal than the wrists was the small of the back, and that's where Mulder went next. He shifted off Jean and turned her so she was facing Scully. Then he locked eyes with Scully as he stroked soft circles into the dip of Jean's sacrum. Sacrum—sacred. That was a sacred spot between Mulder and Scully. A spot he had claimed well before he had claimed her as a lover. A spot she had marked permanently with ink when their partnership had become complicated and confusing.

Scully let out a shaky breath, this intensely intimate moment bringing emotion in with the swelling tide of lust. Jean could see the heat back in Scully's cheeks, saw that she was nearing a peak without being physically involved. "Ice," Jean whispered. "Like the navel, the small of the back is good for temperature play."

Mulder, still without breaking eye contact with Scully, leaned over to the nightstand and fished an unmelted ice cube from his drink. He let a couple cold drops drip down her spine, then pressed the cube to her skin. Jean hissed.

Scully was watching with rapt attention, her body reacting to everything as if it were happening to her. Jean knew she was feeling it that strongly and she scooted toward Scully and tongued the soft crevice behind her ear, beginning Mulder's route south. Before moving to Scully's breasts, she whispered in her ear, "Tell me, how skilled is he at cunnilingus?"

Scully gulped roughly. "Good. So good," she breathed out.

"I'd like to see for myself," she said. A look and a nod of her head told him to get down and eat his partner out.

Jean tended to all of the spots that Mulder had shown her, even running a shard of ice around her belly button, as he demonstrated his oral skills. They made Scully come again and shared a congratulatory look over the satiated body of their shared lover.

The second orgasm energized her, and Scully decided that she wanted to call some of the shots. She saw Mulder's erect member, the head pink and glistening. She loved sucking his cock but right now all she wanted was to eat pussy.

"I've never gone down on a woman," she purred, guiding Jean to lie down in the middle of the bed. Mulder almost came all over himself.

Jean said, "Let's see how you do."

Scully, a novice but a quick learner, licked Jean's slit like she had a doctorate degree behind it as well. And Jean cheered her on. Just as Mulder thought he could no longer hold his release back, Scully lifted her head from between Jean's thighs and told him to fuck her. Even with the distraction of his thick, hard cock thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt, she continued to eat Jean out in the spirit of a student trying to impress the teacher.

Mulder came first, emptying himself inside Scully with jolting spasms, and it caused a ripple effect. Scully had her third orgasm; it snuck up on her and her cries of ecstasy landed on Jean's soaked pussy. She only allowed herself seconds of recovery because she had been so focused on making Jean come when her orgasm hit her, and she was determined to get her off with her mouth.

Jean was delighted with Scully's enthusiasm and seeing Mulder laid down now, spent, beside her, she let herself go, fully giving in to the pleasure. "Ah! Yes! Right there! Good! Yesss-aaaahAH!"

Feeling a woman's pussy pulse against her lips was incredible. It was warm and alive, wet with rich, silky nectar. And the sounds Jean made and the way her hips squirmed under her were so gratifying. She made a sex expert come her first time eating pussy.

Afterward, there was no awkwardness. They got on so well, staying up, talking, into the night. Mulder put on Jean's yellow robe to answer the door for room service, and both Scully and Jean admired him in it. And then Scully and Mulder admired Jean in it the next morning as they said goodbye, phone numbers stored in their contacts because a threesome had been had and a friendship had been made.


End file.
